finalfantasyfandomcom_vi-20200216-history
Dressphere
Dressphere là một phần của hệ thống chiến đấu trong Final Fantasy X-2. Mỗi nhân vật phải chọn dressphere cho mình, được coi như hệ thống job trong các game Final Fantasy khác; tuy nhiên, dressphere có phần chi tiết hơn job. Dresspheres xác định vũ khí, tốc độ và ngoại hình của nhân vật vì không có trang bị nào kiểm soát những lựa chọn này. Do đó (và cũng hợp lí) tất cả các trang bị trong Final Fantasy X-2 đều là các dạng phụ kiện. Do chức năng New Game + của game, người chơi có thể lấy được vài dressphere giống nhau và trang bị chúng lên cùng Garment Grid, cho phép kích hoạt các Cổng (Gate) trong khi vẫn giữ được Job Class. Trong trận đấu, người chơi có thể thực hiện Spherechange (thay đổi Dressphere) bất cứ lúc nào. Làm như vậy sẽ mở được các khả năng khác của Garment Grid, khởi động Dressphere đặc biệt hay chuyển đổi sang các job thích hợp hơn với một loại kẻ thù nào đó. Việc thay đổi Dressphere có thể bị cưỡng bức hay ngăn chặn bằng hiệu ứng trạng thái. Vũ khí được các cô gái sử dụng khi mặc dressphere (cụ thể là Warrior, Samurai, Dark Knight, White Mage, Black Mage và Mascot) là các vũ khí đã xuất hiện trong Final Fantasy X. Ví dụ, khi mặc bộ Warrior, Yuna cầm thanh Brotherhood của Tidus sword. Một ví dụ khác: khi mặc bộ Samurai, Rikku cầm thanh Katana của Auron. Danh sách Dressphere Gunner Gunner là dressphere mặc định của Yuna, cho phép người chơi bắn kẻ thù từ xa. Dressphere này có Accuracy tuyệt vời và Speed khá. Những kĩ năng hữu ích nhất của Gunner là Scatterburst, Tableturner, Enchanted Shot, Trigger Happy và Cheap Shot vì nó bỏ qua phòng ngự của đối phương. Thief Thief là dressphere mặc định của Rikku, cho phép người chơi steal item (cùng nhiều thứ khác) từ kẻ thù. Nó có chỉ số Speed, Agility cao và Luck khá. Những chiêu mạnh hơn như Master Thief phải chờ lâu hơn. Thief là dressphere có tốc độ nhanh nhất và được tấn công 2 lần trong một lệnh. Những kĩ năng đáng chú ý nhất của Thief là Flee, Steal, Pilfer HP, Pilfer MP, Pilfer Gil, First Strike và Master Thief. Warrior Warrior là dressphere mặc định của Paine, cho phép người chơi sử dụng các đòn tân công yếu tố mạnh mẽ. Warrior có Strength tốt và Defense cao. Những kĩ năng hữu dụng nhất bao gồm Power Break, Armor Break, Magic Break, Mental Break và các đòn tấn công yếu tố. Gun Mage Người chơi sẽ lấy được dressphere Gun Mage trong Chương 1 hay 2 ở Moonflow. Gun Mage khá yếu về mọi mặt ngoại trừ Magic. Kĩ năng Fiend Hunter gây sát thương 4x với các loại quái vật cụ thể, là một kĩ năng sáng giá. Gun Mages cũng có khả năng Blue Bullet, tương tự như Blue Magic truyền thống, trong đó người chơi học được kĩ năng của kẻ thù bằng cách thi triển Blue Bullet lên chúng và sống sót qua trận đấu. Alchemist Người chơi có thể nhận được dressphere này trong Chapter 2, 3, 5 tại Monster Arena ở Calm Lands. Alchemists có thể sử dụng item vô hạn với kĩ năng "stash" và mix items với nhau để tạo ra item mạnh hơn. Kĩ năng này cũng tương tự như Overdrive của Rikku trong Final Fantasy X. Những kĩ năng hữu dụng nhất bao gồm Mega-Potion, Elixir, Phoenix Down, Mix, Chemist, Elementalist, và Items Level Ups. Samurai Được tìm thấy Kilika Temple tại Chapter 3, Samurai có chỉ số tấn công cao và khả năng tiêu diệt nhiều kẻ thù với kĩ năng Fireworks và Zantetsu. Ngoài ra còn một số kĩ năng hữu dụng khác như Clean Slate, có khả năng hồi phục một lượng HP và loại bỏ các trạng thái xấu. Dark Knight Dark Knight có chỉ số HP, sức mạnh và phòng thủ rất cao, cùng với chỉ số magic và Magic defense tốt nhưng Agility khá thấp. Dark Knight sử dụng những kĩ năng như Poison and Break. Họ cũng có khả năng hi sinh HP để gây thiệt hại cho đối phương, giống như kĩ năng Darkside ở những phiên bản trước; và Black Sky, một kĩ năng gây nhiều hit khá mạnh. Dark Knight cũng có nhiều Auto Ability chống trạng thái hơn so với các dressphere khác. Dark Knight có thể tìm thấy ở Bevelle Underground nếu chọn đúng thang máy và mở chính xác những bệ đá. Berserker Berserker có chỉ số defense khá thấp nhưng HP, strength và evade khá cao . Trang bị cùng với accessory có Haste-inducing sẽ làm Berserker trở nên lợi hại trong trận đấu. Berserker có thể nhân đôi HP với Howl, và tự gây Berserk lên bản thân. Có thể nhận được sau nhiệm vụ tại Lake Macalania ở Chapter 3. Songstress Songstress sử dụng những kĩ năng nhảy và hát để gây ra những trạng thái xấu cho đối phương và hỗ trợ đồng đội. Nếu người chơi muốn luyện hết các Ability, sẽ nhanh hơn nếu trang bị các Garment Grid cho phép dùng Magic, Bushido, hoặc Instinct, bởi vì Songstress không thể tấn công theo cách thông thường. Dressphere này nhận dược sau khi đánh bại LeBlanc lần đầu tiên. Một số kĩ năng Dance khá hữu dụng trong việc gia tăng chỉ số cho đồng đội. Songstress là dressphere duy nhất có vai trò trong cốt truyện, không bao gồm những Dressphere mặc định của 3 nhân vật. Songstress được tạo ra từ kí ức của Lenne. Black Mage Black Mage dressphere cho phép nhân vật sử dụng các phép thuật tấn công. Black Mage sở hữu những phép thuật nguyên tố như Fire, Water, Lightning, và Ice. Người chơi cũng có thể sử dụng MP Drain, một kĩ năng giống như Osmose. Black Mage chỉ giới hạn ở các magic nguyên tố, những magic cấp cao như Flare và Ultima chỉ có được khi trang bị Garment Grid. Người chơi nhận được Black Mage sau nhiệm vụ đầu tiên ở Mt. Gagazet. Black Mage dressphere được tạo ra từ kí ức của Maechen. White Mage White Mages equip sử dụng trượng phép nhưng họ không thể tấn công. Tương tự như White Mages trong những phiên bản cũ, họ sử dụng White Magic và các Magic hồi phục. White Mages có lượng HP rất thấp, nhưng lại sở hữu chỉ số Magic defense hoàn hảo. Dressphere này nhận được sau nhiệm vụ ở đảo Besaid tại Chapter 1. Lady Luck Lady Luck giống như job Gambler, sở hữu những kĩ năng tương tự như Setzer trong Final Fantasy VI. Có thể nhận được nếu chiến thắng Shinra trong giải đấu Sphere Break ở Luca tại Chapter 3. Nếu thua, hãy đánh bại Shinra ở Chapter 5. Trainer Trainer là một phiên bản khác của job Mediator trong những phần trước. Trong những phiên bản cũ, Trainer sử dụng Whip (roi) hay Dagger, Gun trong Final Fantasy Tactics), còn trong Final Fantasy X-2 Trainers tấn công bằng cách ra lệnh cho thú. Yuna sở hữu một chú chó tên Kogoro, giống Daigoro của Yojimbo (Summon), Rikku sử dụng một con khỉ tên Ghiki và Paine tấn công bằng một con chim ưng tên Flurry. Mỗi nhân vật có một bảng lệnh và kĩ năng khác nhau. Cách thức tấn công cũng tương tự như thả quái vật trong Final Fantasy V, ngoại trừ việc thú nuôi trong phiên bản này là cố định. Để nhận được dressphere, Yuna phải nói chuyện và đưa ra lời khuyên cho Kimahri ở Chapter 1 và 2. Anh ta sẽ trao dressphere cho Yuna tại Chapter 3. Mascot Mascot có khả năng sử dụng rất nhiều kĩ năng trong trận đấu và được coi như dressphere tối thượng. Nó chỉ có thể nhận được nếu hoàn thành (Episode Complete) mọi khu vực ngoại trừ Bevelle, và không được hoàn thành Zanarkand sau cùng. Có một lỗi nhỏ, nếu hoàn thành nhiệm vũ tại Zanarkand cuối cùng, người chơi không thể nhận được dressphere này. Đây cũng là dressphere có chỉ số cao nhất, với strength chỉ đứng sau Dark Knight và luck chỉ đứng sau Lady Luck Dressphere đặc biệt Dressphere đặc biệt (Special Dressphere) có chức năng giống như Trance trong Final Fantasy IX hay Overdrives trong Final Fantasy X; chúng cho phép người sử dụng đạt được những năng lực hơn mức bình thường trong trận đấu. Dressphere đặc biệt được kích hoạt bằng cách đổi dressphere sao cho tất cả các đường liên kết giữa chúng trên Garment Grid được sáng lên. Khi nhân vật được chuyển vào trạng thái sử dụng dressphere đặc biệt, hai nhân vật còn lại sẽ chạy ra khỏi trận chiến và không tham gia cho đến khi dressphere đặc biệt không còn hoạt động (nhân vật sử dụng bị KO). Trong trận đấu, mỗi dressphere đặc biệt được chia làm ba bộ phận và hoạt động riêng biệt như ba nhân vật bình thường. Thêm vào đó, một khi nhân vật đã chuyển sang dressphere đặc biệt, mọi hiệu ứng của các accessory (trang sức) mà nhân vật đó trang bị đều không có hiệu lực. Floral Fallal Một bông hoa khổng lồ và hai cánh hoa phía trong mà Yuna sử dụng để niệm các loại phép thuật. Dressphere này max các chỉ số skill khi người chơi thu thập được 2 món đồ trong Chapter 5: Aurora Rain, Break HP Limit, tìm thấy ở phía sau hang động của Dark Yojimbo thuộc Cave of the Stolen Fayth nằm ở phía dưới con đường giữa khe núi phía bắc của Calm Lands. Twilight Rain, Break Damage Limit, ở bên dưới thác nước trên con đường từ làng Besaid ra biển; vị trí của nó tìm được bằng các sử dụng Search Sphere tìm thấy đằng sau điện thờ ở Besaid.Answers Gamefaqs Machina Maw A large salvaged machina Rikku uses to bombard her enemy with attacks The dressphere can only be Mastered with two key items: Machina Reactor, Break HP Limit, can be accessed in the same chapter as the Chocobo Ranch is set up, by gaining Cave Ruins access. The Cave Ruins are a secret dungeon at the back of the Chocobo Ranch. Machina Booster, Break Damage Limit, in a chest at the bottom of the lift up to the Youth League HQ at Mushroom Rock Road during Chapter 5.Final Fantasy X-2 Neoseeker (multiple errors about which item at which location gives which bonus, although of course following it in its entirety will obtain all bonuses) Full Throttle Thanh kiếm to đùng với hai chiếc cánh rộng mà Paine dùng để chặt và chém đối thủ của cô ta. Dressphere chỉ có thể đạt tối đa chỉ số (Master) bằng cách tìm được hai món đồ sau: Corpus Invictus, Break HP Limit, found in the second (after Cid is found) secret dungeon in Thunder Plains, behind a false wall. Victor Primoris, Break Damage Limit, đạt được bằng cách cưỡi Chocobo đến khúc cua ở tận cùng phía bắc của Mi'ihen Highroad; at the gap, the Chocobo will hesitate and then fly up to a chest. Wait at the same spot a second time, and it will fly into the gorge, where one of the items is found. This is only available if the Gullwings helped Calli in Chapter 2.Dresspheres Eyes on Final Fantasy X-2. Follow Full Throttle link] Dressphere chỉ có trong bản International Festival-Goer Nhân vật mặc những trang phục truyền thống và tấn công bằng pháo hoa và vũ khí riêng. Yuna sử dụng Temari (2 quả bóng nước) và Geta (guốc gỗ), tấn công bằng phép thuật nguyên tố. Rikku sử dụng kẹo bông và những con cá vàng trong túi, tấn công bằng những đòn gây sát thương vật lí và nguyên tố. Paine sử dụng một chiếc quạt lớn và mặt nạ có tên Omen, sở hữu những kĩ năng gây thiệt hại vật lí và trạng thái. Psychic Nhân vật mặc nhưng bộ trang phục học sinh và đeo kính hiện đại. Như tên gọi, Psychic sử dụng đòn tấn công bằng năng lượng tinh thần trong trận chiến. Đây cũng là dressphere duy nhất có khả năng thay đổi vị trí của nhân vật với kĩ năng Teleporation và gây trạng thái Invincibility bằng kĩ năng Exellence Bare In the Last Mission dungeon each dressphere has a HP and MP designation; if it runs out of HP, it ‘breaks’ and the girls have to wear the next dressphere in line. If they run out of dresspheres, they will be reduced to wearing their sleepwear. At this point, the girls are at their highest levels, but there’s no abilities for them to use, and nothing but punching and kicking for beating fiends. Thư viện ảnh File:Concept FFX-2 Job 5.jpg|Dressphere concepts File:Concept FFX-2 Job 6.jpg|Dressphere concepts File:Concept FFX-2 Job 7.jpg|Dressphere concepts File:Concept FFX-2 Job 9.jpg|Dressphere concepts File:Concept FFX-2 Job 10.jpg|Dressphere concepts File:last_mission1.jpg|Dressphere concepts File:Concept FFX-2 Job Ultimate Dressphere 1.jpg|Special Dressphere concepts File:ultimate_dress_spheres.jpg|Special Dressphere concepts Bên lề *The concept of the dresspheres' spherechange sequence is based off the "magical girl" genre of Japanese anime and manga, where the heroines have elaborate changing sequences from civilian attire to magical attire. The most prominent example would be Sailor Moon. *Though not appearing in the finished product, designs for an unused class showing Yuna wielding a dagger-like Gunblade can be found in the game's Ultimania guide among numerous other potential classes. Tham khảo en:Dressphere de:Kostüm-Sphäroid es:Vestisfera Thể_loại:Final Fantasy X-2